The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe
by OperationKilljoy666
Summary: Alice Pevensie is one of the five Pevensie children. She's Edmund's twin. and this is the story of how her siblings were moved to the countryside and found the world of Narnia with her little sister, Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

I was lying in bed with Lucy next to me, clutching to my sleeping gown. We heard the bombs and the planes outside and I held my little sister just as tightly. Were we gonna die? Susan rushed into the room and looked at us, her torch light blinding us.

"Susan!" I yelled.

"Come on!" She ran over and helped us out of bed.

We all ran out at once in a line, it reminded me of when mother ducks walk and her ducklings follow behind her.

"Run!" Peter, my older brother yelled.

I grabbed onto Lucy's hand and we ran towards the bunker.

"Wait! Dad!" I heard Edmund yell.

"Ed!" Peter protested.

"Edmund!" Mum screamed as Susan and I opened the door to the bunker.

"I'll get him." Peter told us.

The sound of a bomb came closer and the four of us rushed into the bunker.

"Come on! Hurry!" Mum yelled outside to Peter and Edmund.

Susan, Lucy, and I sat on the bed, comforting the youngest Pevensie child.

"Why can't you think about anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could have got us killed!" Peter yelled when Edmund fell to the ground.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Peter.

Mum went over and hugged Edmund, "Why can't you just do as you're told?"

Edmund looked up at Peter shamefully before Peter slammed the door shut.

* * *

The next morning we went back into the house and mum had us pack our clothes. We were leaving. But mum was staying. After getting our coats on, we left for the station. Mum handed us out tickets and pinned them onto our coats. The station was crowded. Full of children that were leaving so they would be safe. But their parents and grandparents and aunts and uncles, all the adults that cared about them, were staying. What if there was another bombing? What if they died? The children would have no one to go home to.

"The country's boring." Edmund said as mum pinned his ticket.

"Boring is safe, Edmund." Susan replied.

"If dad were here he wouldn't make us go." Edmund sulked.

I ignored them and looked around, watching all of the children on the train, saying goodbye to their loved ones. I snapped back into reality when mum hugged me,

"You'll be good, won't you, Alice?" Mum asked, putting her hands on my shoulders.

I nodded, "I'll miss you."

"Oh, I'll miss you, too, sweetheart." She had a sad smiled on her face.

She then moved on to Lucy and Susan, hugging them as well. Teh whistle sounded and I knew what that meant, we had to go now.

"Alright. Off you go." Mum said.

I grabbed Susan's hand before grabbing my suitcase and we walked towards the train. Officials looked at our tickets before letting us on board. The train was crowded. I couldn't even move unless I wanted to hit someone. I, luckily, was by an open window. I stuck my head out and saw mum a little ways down in crowd. She saw me and waved,

"Bye mum!" I exclaimed.

Lucy and Peter stuck their arms out and waved to her, too. The train started to move, and mum was slowly getting farther and farther away. Once we were out of the station, we went and found an nearly empty compartment to sit in. There were two small children sitting on one seat. Peter grabbed Lucy's suitcase and put it up top for her and tried to do the same for Edmund, but being Edmund, he did it himself. I sat closest to the window, Edmund right next to me. Then was Peter, Lucy, and Susan. I watched as the city, with many buildings destroyed, flew by and the train drove into the country. There were green hills for as far as the eye can see. It was beautiful.

Edmund looked bored out of his mind. I couldn't blame him. Not much to do on a train. Lucy was looking at a map above the seat, and she looked down at Edmund before offering him her stuffed dog. Edmund took it with confusion on his face before handing it to the little boy, no older than five, across from him. The boy took it happily and Lucy smiled at him.

We arrived at the first stop and the two children across from us left and Susan and Peter took their spots on the seat. I continued to watch the scenery outside. Who knew the country had so many trees! It was a while later before we got to our stop. We got our things and got off the train. We were the only children here. When we heard an automobile, we ran to the stairs and rushed down into the mud. It honked before passing us. Apparently that wasn't our ride.

"The Professor knew we were coming." Susan said.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." Edmund suggested.

We then heard the galloping of hooves and around the corner came a lady in a floppy hat with a beautiful white horse carrying a cart.

"Mrs. MacCready?" Peter questioned when she stopped in front of us.

"I'm afraid so." She answered before looking at each of us and our meager baggage, "Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am. It's just us." Peter answered and Lucy nodded her head.

"Small favors." Mrs. MacCready said before she motioned us to get into the cart.

* * *

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." Mrs. MacCready told us as we walked into the house and we walked up some stairs.

"No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" I turned around and saw that Susan was about to touch a bust on the stairway landing. She quickly snatched her hand away and looked up at the older woman, "And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the Professor."

Mrs. MacCready led us through the house and to our rooms. Lucy and I shared a room. We always shared a room, even though I was a good five years older. I was the same age as Edmund. We are twins after all, even though we look nothing alike. Edmund had dark brown hair with freckles and pale skin. I had blonde hair like Peter and a clear face. Susan was two years older than me at 15 and Peter was older than her by a year at 16. Lucy was the youngest at age 9.

Right now, Lucy and I were in our separate beds and Peter and Susan were in the room. Susan was tyding up the room and Peter was looking out the window and at the same time, listening to the radio. Susan turned down the radio and looked at Lucy.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy said.

Peter and Susan walked over and sat on her bed, "We won't be here forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, if home's still there." Edmund replied, walking into the room.

Susan scoffed, "Shouldn't you retire to your own bed?"

"Yes, mum." Edmund said sarcastically.

"Edmund." Peter scolded.

I got up and sat next to Lucy, "You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great, really. Do you want me to read you a story?"

Lucy nodded and I went over to my suitcase and grabbed my favorite book in the whole world, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

I sat back down and opened to the first page, smiling at Lucy before reading, "Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, bit it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice, 'without pictures or conversation?'"

* * *

The next day though, was not great. We couldn't go outside because it was raining. Lucy and I sat by the window, staring off into the distance. I watched as raindrops clung onto the glass of the window, and slid down until I couldn't see it any longer. I was ignoring the conversation in the room, tracing my finger over the perfect symmetry of a rain drop. It seemed like it had frozen in time almost. When the rain drop moved on, I turned and watched Lucy walk towards the middle of the room,

"We can play hide and seek."

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter said, looking towards Susan and she glared at him.

"Come on, Peter, please." Lucy then gave him the puppy dog look, "Pretty please?"

Peter smiled at her, "One, two, three-"

"What?" Edmund protested.

We got up and ran out of the room Peter was in. Hide and seek would be fun in this house. It was huge. I ran down a hallway, trying to open the doors, but they were locked. Then I saw Lucy trying to do the same thing. Then I found one that was unlocked.

"Lucy." I whispered quietly.

She turned to look at me and I opened the door and motioned her to go in first. I soon followed and shut the door behind us. Lucy was standing right in the middle of the room, staring at something that was covered by a sheet. I looked around, it was the only thing in the room. And why was it covered up? The only sound I heard was a buzzing of a fly by a window, the rain outside, and Lucy and I's breathing.

"What do you suppose is under there?" I asked as I griped the sheet.

"Probably a wardrobe or something of the sorts." Lucy answered, grabbing the other side.

"One, two, three." I said before we both pulled down the white fabric.

It was a wardrobe. A big one, too. I ran my fingers over the the brown wood, staring at the carvings. There was an apple, two lions, a sunset, a horse, a tree, and other things I couldn't quite make out. A mountain, possibly? A castle?

I heard Peter's counting and Lucy opened the door and white marbles came out, rolling across the floor. I climbed in first, and Lucy after me, closing the door. It was a sea of fur coats in here. I moved backwards to give Lucy more room, and it seemed like it went on forever. Then something poked my bum and I gasped and moved forwards a bit. My back felt... cold. Why was it cold? I slowly turned around and came face to face with a pine tree with it's needles covered in snow. And beyond that, it was snowing.

"Lucy... are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I whispered.

She moved beside me and gasped in shock. Lucy grabbed my hand and started walking forwards. I looked back at the door before following.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and I walked forwards and we held o hands out, catching the snow in our hands before it melted.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"I think we're in Wonderland." Lucy said.

"You think so?" I asked, looking down at my sister, "Does it snow in Wonderland?"

"Well, I think so." Lucy replied.

We walked farther and farther into the snowy land, stepping over logs and fallen branches. I saw a yellow light up ahead and walked to it. It was a lamp post. I looked at it in confusion and Lucy and I walked towards it. There were branches snapping and I jerked my head to the right. Who was out here? Were they following us? Lucy squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, trying to comfort her. I then saw a man, well, half man, half goat, and Lucy screamed. The man screamed in response and dropped packages and hid behind a tree.

The man-goat hybrid peaked at us before hiding when he realized we were still here.

I took a step forward, only to be stop by Lucy who was still holding my hand, "Come on, Lucy."

Lucy came out from behind the lamp post and we walked towards him. He watched us as we bent down and grabbed the packages.

"Ah, ah.." He stuttered, coming out from behind the tree and towards us.

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy ask as we gave him the packages.

I looked the hybrid over. He had small horns poking out from his messy brownish hair and had oddly shaped ears. He was wearing only a scarf, no shirt, and his forearm had hair hanging off it, too. And his bottom half was covered in fur the same shade as his hair. And he didn't have feet, he had hooves. In his left hand, he was holding a white umbrella.

"Uh, well, I just- I-" He stuttered, walking around us and grabbing his things, "No, no, I-I just, I was, I-I, um, just didn't want to scare you."

I let out a small laugh, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"Well, I'm, uh, I'm a faun." He answered, "And what about you two? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf!" Lucy exclaimed, "I'm a girl. And actually, I'm the tallest in my class."

"You mean to say you're a daughter of Eve?" The faun questioned.

Lucy looked confused, "Well, my mum's name is Helen..."

"Y-yes, but, you are, in fact... human?"

"Yes, of course." I answered for Lucy.

He looked around before looking back at us, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room-" Lucy started.

"Spare 'Oom? Is that in Narnia?" He asked.

"Narnia? What's that?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh, dear girl, you're in it. Everything from the lamp post all the way to the Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean." He answered, pointing with his umbrella to the lamp post before pointing off into the distance, "Every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia."

"Sorry, Lucy, we aren't in Wonderland." I said.

"It's an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy commented.

"Wardrobe?" The faun questioned, "I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"Please to meet you, Mr. Tumnus. I'm Alice Pevensie," I held out my hand for him to shake, "And this is my little sister, Lucy."

He looked down at my hand in confusion.

"Oh, you shake it." I told him.

"Um, why?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. People do it when they meet each other."

He laughed before grabbing my hand incorrectly and shaking it side to side instead of up and down. I grabbed his thumb and our hands went around in circles and I laughed with him.

"Well, then, Alice and Lucy Pevensie from shining city of Wardrobe in the wonderous land of Spare 'Oom." He let go of my hand and opened his umbrella, "How would it be if you came and had tea with me."

"Well, thank you very much, but we probably should be getting back." Lucy said.

"It's just around the corner. There's a glorious fire with toast and tea and cakes." He seemed to be trying to hard to convince us to go, but I ignored it.

"I... I don't know."

"Come on. It's not everyday I get to meet new friends." Mr. Tumnus begged.

Lucy smiled and picked up a package, "Well, I suppose we could go for a little while, right Alice?"

"Yeah, for a little while." I smiled down at her before plucking some bottles connected to a string from the snow.

We walked through the snow, and it was starting to get cold for me. Luckily, Lucy was wearing a jumper, I was only wearing a tan dress with black tights and flats. I looked around as we walked, taking in the beautiful land of Narnia. I hope I'm not in a dream. I then took my fingers and pinched myself. It hurt. So, I'm not dreaming. I rubbed my arm as Lucy and I stopped, looking at the door that was imbedded in a mountain. It reminded me of the book I read a few months ago called The Hobbit. Though, the door was not a circle, it was built in a mountain, like Bilbo's home was built in a hill.

"Here we are." Mr. Tumnus told us. "Come along."

Mr. Tumnus unlocked the door and we walked inside. Now it really reminded me of Bilbo's hobbit hole. There were candles lit around the room, and a fire by a few comfy looking chairs. There were also a few book shelves full of books. And the walls were made of stone. I was hoping so, the home was inside a mountain.

"Now, that... that is my father." I heard Mr. Tumnus say.

I turned around and saw Lucy looking at a picture on a table.

"He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No. No, I'm not very much like him at all, really." He replied.

"My father's fighting in the war." Lucy said sadly and I squeezed her hand.

"My father went away to war, too. But that was a long, long time ago." Mr. Tumnus said, making tea. "Before this dreadful winter."

"Well, it's not all bad." I replied, running my fingers over the spines of the books, I frowned at one though.

Is Man a Myth? It was called. Why would man be a myth?

"Yeah, there's ice skating, snowball fights, oh! And Christmas!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not here." Mr. Tumnus said, coming into the room with h a tray with teacups and a teapot, "No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years."

"What?" I questioned. "No Christmas for a hundred years?"

"Always wanted a Christmas. It's been a long winter." Mr. Tumnus said as he sat down and he gave us both teacups, "But you would have loved Narnia in the summer. We, fauns, dance with the drags all night. And, you know, we never got tired." He poured tea into our cups, "And music, ah, such... music. Would you like to hear some now?"

"Yes, please." I smiled before taking a sip of my tea.

He grabbed a small box from above the fire place and took out what looked like a wind instrument, "Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?"

"Sorry, no." Lucy answered for the both of us.

"Well that's good, because this probably won't sound anything like one." Mr. Tumnus said.

He put the instrument to his lips and started playing a melody. Lucy and I watched the fire as a horse appeared and ran in a circle before disappearing. Then a stag appeared and was chased off by another horse. I felt like I was in a trance. I set my tea cup on the table before continuing to watch the fire. Many fauns appeared and started dancing in a circle and I heard laughter. I felt myself being lulled to sleep by the lullaby as I watched the fire. My head dipped forward and I heard the roar of a lion before my eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice."

I opened my eyes and I saw Lucy. I sat up and looked around. It was dark. All of the candles were put out. And Mr. Tumnus wasn't in his chair.

"We should go." I whispered.

I heard a sniffle and we looked over and saw Mr. Tumnus leaning against the banisters, "It's too late for that, now. I'm such a terrible faun."

"Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." I argued, standing up and walking over to him with Lucy.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." Mr. Tumnus said.

"You can't have done anything that bad." Lucy replied, taking out a handkerchief and handing it to the faun.

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I am doing." He responded.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm kidnapping you two. It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wondering in the woods, we-we-we-we're supposed to turn it over to her!" He exclaimed.

"But, Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't. I thought you were our friend." I said.

He grabbed our hands and we ran out to his home, "Now, she would already know you two were here. Woods are full of spies. Even some of the trees are on her side."

Trees? Is that what he said?

We ran back towards where we came and it wasn't long until we found the lamp post, "Can you find your way back from here?"

"I think so." Lucy answered.

"Right." Mr. Tumnus said.

"Will you be alright?" I asked him.

He let gave a small smile before dabbing his eyes with Lucy's handkerchief.

"Hey, hey." Lucy comforted him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered before putting the cloth in Lucy's hand, "Here."

"Keep it." Lucy told Mr. Tumnus. "You need it more than I do."

"No matter what happens, Alice and Lucy Pevensie, I am glad I had met you two. You've made me felt more than I've felt in years." He tapped our noses, "Now go."

I grabbed Lucy's hand and we made our way back towards the wardrobe. We ran through the many coats and I fell onto the ground in the spare room, and Lucy fell on top of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucy said as she got up.

"It's okay." I replied as I dusted off my dress.

While I did that, Lucy ran out of the room.

"We're alright! We're back! We're alright!" I heard her yell.

"Shut up! He's coming." I heard Edmund exclaim.

I walked out of the room as Lucy spoke, "Weren't you wondering where Alice and I were?"

"That's the point." Edmund said. "That's why he was seeking you."

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked, standing next to Peter.

"We've been gone for hours." I said.

* * *

We showed our siblings the magical wardrobe and Susan moved the coats aside to look at the back of the wardrobe. Edmund went behind it and knocked on the wood.

"Lucy, Alice, the only woods in there is in the back of the wardrobe." Susan said, facing us.

"One game at a time, Lu. We can't all have your imaginations." Peter told us before they started to head for the door.

"But we weren't imagining!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan demanded.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" She yelled.

"Well, I believe you." Edmund said.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund joked.

"Oh, will you just stop?" Peter asked him. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It's just a joke!" Edmund defended.

"When will you learn to grow up?" Peter asked.

"Shut up!" Edmund yelled, getting in Peter's face, "You think you're dad, but your not!"

Edmund ran out of the room and Susan glared at Peter, "Well, that was nicely handled." She said before leaving.

"But... it really was there." I said.

"Susan's right, that's enough." Peter replied before leaving.

I sighed and shut the wardrobe before grabbing Lucy's hand and leaving the room.

That night I was sleeping in my bed when I heard moving around across the room. I opened my eyes and saw Lucy sitting on her bed, putting on rain boots.

"Are we going where I think we're going?" I asked.

Lucy smiled before getting off of the bed. I threw off my covers and went over to my suitcase and grabbed my boots, too. I also grabbed my coat so I wouldn't be cold. When Lucy and I were ready, I grabbed the candle off of the table and we waked down the hallway to the spare room. When we opened the door, a cold gust of wind blew towards us and the candle went out.

"Let's go." I whispered and we stepped into the wardrobe.

Narnia was the same as yesterday, except it was a little more foggy and the light at the lamp post wasn't as bright. It was still cold and the land around us was white.

"Can we go and find Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." I told her and we started walking in the direction where I thought his home was.

It wasn't long until we found the familiar door in a mountain and Lucy ran and knocked on the door. The familiar faun with a red scarf opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed before hugging him, "You're okay!"

He hugged her back before looking around and pushing us in, "Come in! Come in!"

He made us tea and we talked about what happened to him after we left and about our brothers and sister. After we finished our tea we decided to head back. We said good bye to Mr. Tumnus before leaving. We walked back the way we came, and I spotted a familiar blue robe in between the trees.

"Edmund?" I questioned, walking towards my twin.

"Oh, Edmund! You got here, too!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging him, "Isn't it wonderful?"

Edmund pushed her back, "Where have you two been?"

"With Mr. Tumnus." Lucy answered, "He's fine. The White Witch didn't find out anything about him meeting us."

"The White Witch?" Edmund questioned.

"She calls herself the queen of Narnia. But she really isn't." I told him, "Are you alright? You look awful."

"Well, what'd you expect?! I mean, it's freezing! How do we get out of here?" He answered.

"Come on." I said, Lucy and I grabbing his hand and we walked back towards the wardrobe.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back, Lucy rushed to Peter and Edmund's room and Edmund and I followed behind her.

"Peter! Peter! Wake up! It's really there!" Lucy yelled, jumping on the bed.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter questioned, rolling over in his bed.

"Narnia! It was in the wardrobe like I said!" Lucy answered.

I turned around and saw Susan rush into the room with her robe on and walked over to the bed.

"You were just dreaming, Lucy." Susan said.

"But I haven't! Alice and I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time, Edmund went, too." Lucy replied.

Peter and Susan looked over at Edmund, "You saw the faun?"

Edmund shook his head and I spoke, "Well, he didn't actually go there with Lucy and I." I then turned to Edmund, "What were you doing, Edmund?"

"I was just playing along. Sorry, I shouldn't have encouraged them, but, you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund said, sitting on his bed.

Lucy started crying and left the room, "Edmund, you liar! I wasn't pretending and I am not a child! We're twins for god's sake!" I yelled before following Lucy.

I ran down the hallway and stopped when I saw Lucy crying into the Professor's stomach. Then Mrs. MacCready came in, mumbling and tying her robe but stopped when she saw the Professor.

"Professor, I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed." She said.

"It's alright, Mrs. MacCready. I'm sure there's an explanation." The Professor replied. "But first, I believe that this one is in need of some hot chocolate."

Lucy went with Mrs. MacCready to get some hot chocolate and the Professor turned to us. He led us to his office and he filled his pipe with tobacco before sitting down, and we sat down in the chairs that was in front of his desk.

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." He said.

"We're very sorry, sir, it won't happen again." Peter relied.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy." Susan told him.

"The weeping girl?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. She's upset." Susan said.

"Hence the weeping."

"It's nothing." Peter insisted. "We can handle it."

"Oh, I can see that." The Professor replied.

"She and Alice thinks she's found a magical land... In the upstairs wardrobe." My sister told him.

The Professor stood up and walked around the desk and over to us, "What did you say?"

"Um, the wardrobe. Upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside."

"They won't stop going on about it."

"But it's real!" I exclaimed, looking at my sister.

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan answered.

"No, no, no. Not her, the forest!"

"It's amazing, sir." I said, "But awfully cold."

Peter's eyes widened,"You're not saying you believe her?"

"You don't?" He questioned.

"But, of course not. I mean, logically it's impossible." Susan answered.

"What do they teach in schools these days?" The Professor asked himself.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter said.

"And he is the more truthful one, is he?"

"No. This would be the first time." Peter answered.

I started to zone out and look around the room we were in. It was pretty big for an office, there was a couch and a chair, and bookshelves all around the room. Against one wall was a cabinet full of liquor. The chairs behind the desk was pretty nice, it was made of leather. The couch the three of us were sitting on was pretty comfy, I was tempted to bounce on it.

"You're family. So start acting like one." I heard the Professor say.

Susan grabbed my hand and led me out of the office and back to my room I shared with Lucy.

* * *

The next day it was sunny, so the five of us decided to go outside. Lucy and I sat under a tree and I was reading The Hound of Baskervilles. It's a Sherlock Holmes story published in 1902. Lucy, who sat next to me, was reading The Little House in the Big Woods.

"Why can't we play hide and seek, again?" I heard Edmund ask.

I snapped my head towards him and glared.

"I thought you said it was a kids game." Peter replied.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan said.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund barked back.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked.

I watched as Peter ran and jumped before pitching the ball and Edmund hit it with the cricket bat and it went through a window and we heard crashing going on inside. We went inside to see what damage has been done. We found the room and the ball crashed into the knight armour and knocked it over.

"Well done, Ed." Peter said.

"You pitched it!" Edmund replied.

"What on Earth is going on up there!" I heard Mrs. MacCready yell.

"Come on!" Peter yelled and we followed him out of the room.

We ran up and down stairs, around furniture and through the maze that was inside this house until we came to a familiar hallway. Peter tried the first door and I heard the footsteps of Mrs. MacCready coming closer. I ran over to the spare room and opened the door and we filed inside. Edmund ran over to the wardrobe and opened the door, "Come on!"

"You've got to be joking." Susan said.

The footsteps came closer and we rushed inside.

"Get back!" Peter hissed and Edmund and I were pushed backwards.

"Ow! Edmund! That was my foot!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry!" He replied.

I backed through the pine trees and watched as my siblings fell on top of each other. Susan and Peter stood up and looked around in awe.

"Impossible."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry." Lucy said, walking over to me, "I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it." Peter replied.

"No, it wouldn't." I said before throwing a snowball at his face, "But that might."

Peter, Lucy, and Susan then started grabbing snowballs and we were having our own little snowball fight.

"Ow!" I heard Edmund moan and we stopped. "Stop it!"

"You little liar!" Peter scolded.

"You didn't believe them, either." Edmund replied.

"Apologize to Lucy and Alice. Say your sorry." Peter said.

"Alright! I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Lucy said, "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Very funny." Edmund replied.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan suggested.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund asked.

"I think Lucy and Alice should decide." Peter said.

Lucy and I smiled at each other before she spoke, "We'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus."

"Well, Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter replied before going back into the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan said.

"No, but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these." Peter replied, giving us the fur coats. "Anyway, if you think about it, logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girl's coat." Edmund complained when Peter tried to hand him a coat.

"I know." Peter responded before shoving it at him.

After putting on our fur coats, Lucy and I walked towards the lamp post. We walked further towards Mr. Tumnus' house. We started walking down a hill and behind me, Susan fell. Peter went to help her up, but she started moving her arms and legs to make a snow angel. When she was done, she stood up to look at her work before we dusted the snow off of her back and we started walking again. We walked around the corner, but I stopped, making Susan run into me.

"Alice? What's... wrong." Susan asked as the five of us stared at the door of Mr. Tumnus' house.

Someone broke in. The door was nearly in half. I ran towards it and I ignored my name being called. I rushed inside and gasped. Everything was torn apart. It was like a tornado ran through his house.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy questioned as we all looked around.

I turned to Peter, who grabbed a piece of paper that was pinned to a wall.

"The faun, Tumnus, is here by charged with high treason against the imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans Signed MauGrim, Captain of Secret Palace. Love live the Queen."

Susan took the warrant from Peter and looked over it, "Alright, now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked.

"If he was arrested for just being with humans, I don't think there's much we can do." Susan answered.

"You don't understand, do you?" I asked. "Lucy and I are the humans. They must have found out that he helped us."

"Maybe we can call the police." Peter said.

"These are the police." Susan replied.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Peter told us.

"Why?" Edmund questioned, "I mean, he's a criminal."

We heard a bird tweet and we looked outside and saw a black bird perched on a branch, staring at us.

"Did that bird just 'pssst' us?" Susan asked.

We followed Peter outside and the bird flew away. We heard a branch snap and some rustling. Lucy gripped my hand and I grabbed Peter's coat. Then a beaver came out from behind a rock and we sighed in relief.

"It's a beaver." Lucy commented.

The beaver started walking towards us and Peter held out his hand, "Here, boy." He clicked his tongue, "Here, boy.

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." The beaver said.

"Uh, sorry." Peter replied.

"Alice and Lucy Pevensie, right?" The beaver asked, looking at Lucy and I.

"Yes." I answered and we walked towards the animal.

He held out a white handkerchief and Lucy took it from him, "This is the hankie I gave to Mr. Tumnus."

"He gave it to me just before they took him." The beaver said.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Follow me." The beaver said before turning around and walking away and we followed him.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked.

"He says he knows the faun." Peter answered.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan exclaimed.

"Everything alright?" The beaver asked.

"Yes, we were just talking." Peter told him.

"That's better left for safer quarters." He said before disappearing again.

"He means the trees." I said, looking around the forest.

We caught up with the beaver and followed him through the rocks and the trees, "Come on. Don't want to be caught out here after nightfall."

We kept walking, and walking, and walking. Just when I though my legs were gonna fall off, we came to a clearing, and below us was a beaver house.

"It's lovely." Lucy exclaimed.

"Aw, well, there's still plenty to do. Haven't quite finished it yet." He replied before we walked down the hill and we were in front of the home, "Here we are, then. We best get inside before it gets dark."

"Beaver? Is that you? I've been worried sick!" I heard a voice say and another beaver came out of the home. "If I find out you've been out with Badger again-" She stopped when she saw us, "Oh, those aren't badgers." She walked towards us, "I never though I'd live to see this day! Look at my fur. You couldn't have given me a ten minutes warning? Come inside, and we'll see if we can give you some food and some civilized company."

"Be careful. Watch your step." Mr. Beaver told us as we walked inside his home.

When I got inside I was shocked. I expected it to be small. But it wasn't. There were candles, and a fire place, even windows! These are some advance beavers.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked as Susan poured us tea.

"They would've taken him to the witch's house. You know what they say, there's few that's escaped." Mr. Beaver answered.

"Well, there's always hope. Right dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked her husband.

"Oh, yeah! There's a right bit more than hope. Aslan... is on the move." Mr. Beaver answered.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund questioned.

Mr. Beaver laughed, "Who's Aslan?"

Mrs. Beaver hit him on the arm, "What?" He looked back at our confused faces, "You don't know do ya?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been here for very long." Peter replied.

"Well, he's only king of the whole wood! He's the real king of Narnia."

"He's been away for a very long while." Mrs. Beaver said.

"But he's just got back!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, "And he's waiting for you at the stone table!"

"He's waiting for us?" I asked.

"You bloody joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" He said, looking at his wife.

"Well, then, tell them." Mrs. Beaver told him.

"Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening maybe because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No, not blaming." Mrs. Beaver said, "Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy. When Adam's Flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." Mr. Beaver said.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." I commented.

"I know it don't. You're kinda missing the point." Mr. Beaver responded.

"It has long been foretold that two son's of Adam and three daughter's of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver said.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter questioned.

"You better be 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." Mr. Beaver answered.

"Our army?" Lucy asked.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan told Peter.

"I think you've made a mistake." Peter said, turning to the beavers. "We're not heros."

"We're from Finchley!" Susan exclaimed. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go."

"You can't just leave." Mr. Beaver said.

"He's right." Lucy said as Susan and Peter stood up, "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands." Peter replied. "I'm sorry. But it's time we better be getting home. Ed-"

We turned around and Edmund wasn't here, "Ed?"

Peter looked at Susan, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You might not have to." Mr. Beaver spoke up. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"


	6. Chapter 6

We got our coats on and ran up the hill, following Mr. Beaver. It took us a while, since we were running in a few feet of snow and we were going uphill. Once we got to the top we stared in awe. There was a beautiful, giant ice castle. Like, majorly giant.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"Shh!" Mr. Beaver hissed, "They'll hear ya."

Then, Peter darted forward and Mr. Beaver grabbed onto his arm, "Let go of me!"

"You're playing into her hands!"

"We can't just let him go." Susan replied.

"He's our brother." Lucy said.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "The witch wants all five of ya!"

"But why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. They'll kill ya!" Mr. Beaver answered.

"This is all your fault." Susan said to Peter.

"My fault?!" Peter questioned, turning to look at her.

"None of this would've happened in the first place if you would have just listened to me!" Susan yelled.

"Oh, so you knew this was gonna happen?" Peter scoffed.

"I didn't know what would happen." Susan said defensively. "Which is why we should have left if we still could!"

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"This isn't gonna help Edmund." Lucy said.

"She's right." Mr. Beaver said. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him." Peter demanded.

We rushed back to the beaver house and we heard wolves howling, "Uh oh."

"Hurry, mama! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver yelled when got inside.

"Oh, right." She said before she started gathering things.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey, and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver answered and Susan started helping her.

"I'm cranky now!"

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the witch has toast." Peter answered sarcastically and Susan glared at him.

We heard barking and snarling outside and the wolves tried to get into the home. Mr. Beaver pushed us into a hole, "Badger and I dug this. Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed as we ran through the tunnel.

Lucy tripped over a root and Susan helped her up. We heard howling, "They're in the tunnel."

"Quick! This way!"

"Hurry!"

We ran farther into the tunnel until we reached a dead end.

"You should've brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver yelled at Mr. Beaver.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" He yelled back before jumping up through a hole above him.

Lucy went next, then me, Susan, Peter, and Mrs. Beaver. Once everyone was out, Peter and Mr. Beaver blocked the hole with a barrel. I heard Lucy let out a surprised yelp and turned around and saw what she tripped over. Stone animals. We looked around and noticed a lot of animals that were stone. I gripped Peter's hand as I saw Mr. Beaver walk up to a stone badger.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver told him.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver replied.

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch." We turned and saw a fox on a ledge above the hole that went into the tunnel.

"Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, walking towards the fox.

"I'm one of the good guys." The fox replied, jumping down from the ledge.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver responded.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move."

We heard more barking and howling from the tunnel, "What do you have in mind?"

Mr. Fox smiled. We climbed a tree while he said he'd stay on the ground and fight them off. I thought he was crazy. There were many wolves, and he was only one fox. We climbed the tree the was above the badger's house and we clung to each other as the wolves ran out and circled Mr. Fox.

"Greetings, gents. Lost something have we?" Mr. Fox asked.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." The alpha wolf barked back.

"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" Mr. Fox questioned.

A wolf then jumped in and bit Mr. Fox's back. I almost let out a gasp when I heard the pained yelp come from Mr. Fox, but Peter covered my mouth.

"Your reward is your life." The alpha wolf snarled. "It's not much. But still... Where are the fugitives?"

Mr. Fox hesitated, "North. They ran north."

"Smell them out." The alpha wolf ordered the other wolves.

The wolf holding Mr. Fox tossed him away before running with the others. Mr. Fox let out a pained sound as he landed in the snow. Once we were sure the wolves were gone, we climbed down and we made a fire while Mrs. Beaver was helping Mr. Fox as we listened to him.

"We were helping Tumnus, but the witch go there before I did. Ow!" He yelped.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!" Mr. Fox answered.

"Oh, stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver scolded.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver commented.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for." Mr. Fox said as he stood up.

"You're leaving?" I questioned.

"It's been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor," Mr. Fox bowed, confusing me, "but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver gasped.

"Like everything we've ever heard." Mr. Fox answered. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan replied.

"But, surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" Mr. Fox exclaimed.

"We can't go to war without ya." Mr. Beaver told Peter.

"We just want our brother back." Peter said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day we traveled across the land until we stopped upon a stone bridge that looked over Narnia, "Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter questioned.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver reassured us.

"It's so far." Peter commented.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Smaller." Susan grumbled before she continued walking and we followed behind her.

We've traveled for who knows how long. We were now walking over an frozen lake. Lucy and I were walking side by side and Susan and Peter were in front of us walking behind the beavers. After a while, Lucy was getting tired, so Peter had her climb on his back so he could carry her. I ran up so I was beside Susan. I pouted, I was too old for piggy back rides, but it sounded nice at the moment. I'm sure there are blisters on my feet. These weren't the most comfortable shoes.

"Come on, humans. While we're still young!" Mr. Beaver yelled back at us.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter joked.

"Hurry up! Come on!" He yelled again.

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy commented.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver cried, "Behind you! It's her!"

"Run! Run!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

Peter dropped Lucy and grabbed her hand as we ran towards the forest line. Once we got to the trees, Mrs. Beaver found a small cave. We rushed inside and huddled together and I heard the sleigh stop. Across from us was a pile of snow, and you could see the shadow of a man, and I heard his footsteps coming closer to us. The man turned and walked away, but the sleigh didn't move.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy said.

She must not have seen the shadow. It was obviously a man who had been chasing us. Maybe he worked for the witch.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter offered.

"No." Mr. Beaver hissed. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"Neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver said.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Mr. Beaver smiled before he walked out of the cave.

It wasn't long before we heard footsteps again...

"Come here!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, looking at us.

He was hanging over the cave, smiling at us and Lucy screamed. "I hope you've been good, 'cause there's someone here to see ya!"

We slowly crawled out of the cramped cave and there was a man in a dark red suit with wild hair and a long beard with a smile on his face. He laughed as we walked towards him. I knew who that was. Santa Claus. I wonder what they call him here.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy said, walking towards the man.

"It certainly is, Lucy." Santa replied. "Since you have arrived."

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this..." Susan began.

"We thought you were the witch." I said, interrupting Susan.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that. But in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the witch." Santa replied, patting his sleigh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"No. Not for a long time." He agreed, "But the hope you have brought, your majesties, is finally starting to weaken the witch's power. Still, I dare saw you could do with these." He turned around and grabbed a giant sack and plopped it onto the ground

Christmas presents. We're getting Christmas presents in Narnia, from Santa Claus himself!

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed.

Santa laughed and grabbed something before handing it to my younger sister. I saw a glimpse, it looked like a bottle, a cordial, "The juice from a fire flower. One drop can cure any injury. And though I hope you never use it..." He then took out a dagger in its sheath with a red belt,

"Thank you, sir." Lucy said, taking the weapon, "I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs." He replied before looking at me, "Alice."

I stepped forward and he handed me a sword, "Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the hero within us is revealed." He said before handing me a book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, "You're favorite, isn't it?"

I smiled, "Yes, it is."

"You have a strong imagination. It's more important than logic." Santa told me before looking at Susan and grabbing a bow and arrow, "Susan. Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to battles are ugly affairs?" Susan questioned.

He laughed, "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard," Santa took out a white horn with a lion's head carved into it, "Blow on this horn, and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks." Susan smiled before stepping back.

"Peter." Santa grabbed another sword and a shield and gave it to my big brother, "The time to use these may be near at hand."

Peter looked at the weapon in awe, "Thank you, sir."

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" Santa exclaimed as he sat in his sleigh, "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, Santa!" We all yelled at once, telling him goodbye.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said to Susan.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice." Peter said.

My eyes widened,

The river.


	8. Chapter 8

We ran through the snow, following the beavers to the river. When we got there, there was flowing water, and the ice was disappearing fast.

"We need to cross, now." Peter said.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver replied.

"Come on!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing Lucy's hand.

"Wait!" Susan yelled, "We need to think about this for a minute."

"We don't have a minute." Peter and I said at the same time.

"I'm just trying to be realistic!" Susan said defensively.

"No, you're trying to be smart, as usual!" Peter replied.

We heard the wolves howl and we rushed to the river's edge. Peter looked around before stepping on the ice. With contact, it cracked.

"Maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver offered.

"Maybe you should." Peter replied.

He started shuffling across, patting the ice with his tail ever so often, but even under the beaver's weight, the ice was cracking.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver joked.

Peter grabbed my hand and we started walking carefully across the ice, making sure to test the ice before stepping on it.

"If mum knew what we were doing." Susan began.

"Mum's not here." Peter snapped at her before we continued.

"Oh no!" Lucy yelled.

Above us, the wolves were running on top of the frozen water fall.

"Run!" Peter yelled and we started running across the ice.

The wolves jumped from the rock and landed in front of us. We were surrounded on melting ice. This was going to end badly. Mr. Beaver hissed at one of the wolves and it jumped on him and pinned him to the ground by his neck.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

"Peter!" Lucy exclaimed.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it out of its sheath and pointed it at the wolves behind us and Peter pointed his sword at the ones in front of us.

"Put those things down, children. Some one could get hurt." The alpha wolf said.

"Don't worry about me." Mr. Beaver said, "Run him through!"

"Leave now while you can. And your brother goes with you." He said.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him." Susan replied.

"Smart girl." The alpha wolf commented.

"Don't listen to him." Mr. Beaver argued. "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, doesn't mean your a hero!" Susan yelled. "Just drop it!"

"No, Peter! Narnia needs ya!" Mr. Beaver cried. "Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam?" The wolf smirked, "I won't wait forever. And neither will the river."

"Peter!" Lucy yelled.

I looked up and saw that the icicles were melting. Soon enough, the waterfall will be flowing, taking us with it.

"Hold on to me!" Peter yelled before stabbing his sword into the ice and it broke away. I stabbed my sword in too so I could hold onto it. The icicles fell and a giant wave crashed over us. Soaking us through our coats. We flowed down river, away from the wolves who were most likely underwater. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver appeared and moved the ice to the shore so we could get off. I grabbed my sword and Susan helped onto land. I turned around and sheathed my sword, but I noticed something.

"Lucy!" I screeched, noticing that Peter only had her coat, not the girl.

"Lucy!" Susan yelled along with me.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" I heard her ask from behind me.

She was soaked to the bone, and was trying to adjust her sweater around her shoulders. Peter held her coat out and put it around her shoulders.

"Don't you worry, dear, your brother's got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver said.

We looked where the beavers were looking and noticed flower buds growing on some trees. As we walked further along in the forest, the snow started to melt and green grass popped up. It was getting warmer and warmer, so we shed our coats and hung them on a tree branch. It wasn't long before most of the snow was gone. Narnia was beautiful no matter what season it was. Lucy and I walked behind everyone and we held hands, looking at the scenery around us. A few minutes later, we saw many red and gold tents set up and we knew we finally arrived at our destination. While walking towards the the army's camp, I felt a gust of wind behind me. I turned and saw pink flower petals form into the shape of a woman. I tugged on Lucy's hand and she looked at the woman. She waved at us and we waved back before running and catching up with our siblings.


	9. Chapter 9

We waked side by side through the camp. The creatures around us stopped working and stared at us. There were big cats like cheetahs, and fauns, centaurs, and minotaurs. I even saw a unicorn. A real, live unicorn! They all put down their things and followed us through the camp.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy answered.

We walked until we reached a giant tent, the one that looked more festive than the others. There was a centaur waiting for us and we walked up to him. Peter took his sword out and raised it to the sky,

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter said.

The centaur didn't speak, he only looked at the tent entrance. Everyone behind us bowed and I turned back to the tent and watched as a massive lion stepped out. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. Then we bowed once he stopped in front of us.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy and Alice, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?" Aslan asked.

"That's why we're here, sir." Peter said and we stood up, "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble on the way." Susan admitted.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter said.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan questioned.

"He betrayed them, your Majesty." Mr. Beaver answered.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur that Peter spoke to yelled.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan calmed him, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"It's my fault, really." Peter said, "I was too hard on him."

"We all were." Susan replied, putting her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." Aslan responded.

We were brought to a tent and some clothes to change into. After changing into a light blue dress, Susan, Lucy, and I left to go to the river.

"Mum used to dress like this before the war." Susan said as we stared into the clear water.

"We should bring her one back! A whole trunk full!" Lucy exclaimed.

"If we ever get back." Susan corrected before turning to us, "I'm sorry I'm like that. We used to have fun together. The three of us. Didn't we?"

"Yes." I answered, "Before you got boring."

"Oh, really?" Susan asked before splashing us with water.

Lucy and I screamed and we splashed back. Susan got out of the river and headed towards the tree branch where there was a towel hanging on it. Once she pulled it off, the alpha wolf growled and Susan stumbled back.

"Please don't try to run. We're tired. And we prefer to kill you quickly." He said, coming towards us.

I looked around for my sword when I remember I left it in the tent my siblings and I were staying in. Susan threw the towel at his face and I helped Lucy into the tree while Susan blew her horn. After climbing up Susan jumped up, but she wasn't high enough. Her feet were dangling and the two wolves were jumping up, trying to grab her. I looked over and saw Peter running across the river, "Get back!" He yelled, taking out his sword.

"Peter!" I yelled.

Peter stopped and pointed his sword at the wolves.

"We already went through this before. We both know you haven't go it in you!" The alpha wolf snarled,

The wolves circled him until Aslan pinned one to the ground using his paw. Oreius was about to attack until Aslan stopped him,

"No! This is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... like a dog!" The wolf pounced on Peter and they both landed in the grass.

The three of us dropped to the ground and rushed over to Peter, rolling the body of the wolf off him. Peter gasped and sat up and we hugged him. I heard a strangled yelp and watched as the wolf ran away,

"After him. He will lead you to the witch's army." Alsan ordered and they ran past us, following the wolf. "Peter, clean your sword."

After cleaning his sword in the lake, Peter rested his hands on the hilt and bowed. Aslan raised his paw and laid it gently on Peter's shoulders.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Knight of Narnia."

* * *

Later that day, Susan, Lucy, and I walked out of our tent and over to Peter when I saw Peter looking at something. I looked in the same direction and saw Aslan talking to someone. Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed and Peter held her back.

They both look at at us before each other and they started walking down the hill and towards us.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about his past." Aslan said before giving us some time alone.

Edmund didn't look too hurt. Except for the bruised cheek and the cut on his lip. We kinda stood there in an awkward silence until Edmund spoke softly, "Hi."

Lucy jumped forward and hugged him and Edmund hugged back. When Lucy pulled back, I hugged him then Susan.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked him.

"I'm a little tired." Edmund answered.

Peter nodded towards our tent, "Get some sleep." Edmund started walking towards the tent, "And Edmund? Try not to wander off."

Edmund smiled before walking the rest of the way. After he took a nap we ate around a small table outside.

"Make sure you pack some toast for the journey back." Peter said from the rock behind us.

"We're going home?" I questioned.

"You are. I promised mum I'd keep you safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Peter answered.

"But they need us." Lucy replied. "All of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed." Peter responded.

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund said to Peter, "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

I grabbed Edmund's hand and squeezed it.

"I guess that's it then." Susan said, getting up and grabbing her bow.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice." Susan answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Susan and Lucy left for the archery range to practice. Peter went to teach Edmund and a faun named Kaekron taught me how to use my sword. After a few hours or so, we decided to take a break. Because the White Witch arrived.

"The Queen! The Queen of Narnia!" The dwarf yelled as the crowed seperated for the cyclops to come through carrying the witch. I stood next to my siblings as the she stopped in front of Aslan. The cyclops set the chair down on the ground and the witch stood and walked forwards, and she looked at Edmund as she did so.

"You have a traitor in your presence, Aslan." She said.

"His offence was not against you." Aslan replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" The witch asked.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me Witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan snarled.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." The witch replied.

Peter and I and a few others drew our swords, "Try and take him then."

"Do you really think mere force will deny me my right, little King?" She asked Peter before looking back at Aslan, "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," She turned to the army "that all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water," the witch pointed at Edmund, "That boy will die on the Stone Table. As is tradition." She looked at Aslan, "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough." Aslan ordered. "I shall talk with you alone."

Aslan walked into his tent and the White Witch soon followed. We waited for a long time, not hearing anything from Aslan's tent. Most of the army even sat down. Edmund was pulling grass from the ground, obviously nervous. It was his life on the line. Peter tapped my arm and we all stood up as the White Witch left the tent. She looked at Edmund, a small smirk on her face before she went to her chair. Aslan came out and looked at us sadly before turning to the army,

"She had renounce the claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

We all cheered and and looked at Edmund.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" The White Witch asked Aslan.

Aslan roared as a response and she sat on her chair and we laughed. Lucy and I hugged Edmund before watching the witch leave with the cyclops carrying her and the dwarf following. I noticed Aslan looking at the ground in defeat and the smile slipped off my face. He noticed me looking and left for his tent. I felt Lucy grab my hand, telling me she had seen the expression on his face, too.

* * *

That night I was woken by Lucy and Susan. We got our cloaks and weapons on before we left the tent. We walked around it and saw Aslan's tail disappear into the trees. Lucy looked at us in confusion before we followed him. We hid behind trees and watched as he stopped,

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" Aslan asked.

We looked at each other before stepping away from the tree and towards Aslan, "We couldn't sleep."

"Please, Aslan," I begged, "Couldn't we come with you?"

"I would be glad with company for awhile." He answered. "Thank you."

We grabbed onto his mane before walking with him silently in the darkness of the woods. We walked slowly for a few miles before Aslan stopped, "It is time. From here, I must go on alone."

"But, Aslan-" Susan protested.

"You have to trust me." Aslan interrupted. "Thank you Alice, thank you Susan, thank you Lucy. And farewell." He said before walking off alone.

I waited until he was far away before I spoke, "You two follow him. I'll go back to camp."

Susan nodded and Lucy hugged me, "Be careful."

I nodded before turning around and walking back to camp. It wasn't until dawn that I returned back to the tent.

"Peter, wake up." I whispered, shaking his shoulders.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Peter asked, sitting up.

Then, all of the sudden, he grabbed his sword and pointed it behind me. I gasped and turned around. The flower petals in front of me turned into a woman like a few days before.

"Be still, my prince." She said, "I bring grave news."

"It's Aslan, isn't it?" I questioned.

She nodded, "Aslan is dead. The White Witch has killed him."

* * *

An hour or so later, everyone was up and running around, getting ready for battle. I changed into trousers and a tunic before attaching my sword to my hips and meeting up with Edmund and Peter. They were outside of Aslan's tent with Oreius.

"She was right. He's gone." Peter said as he leaned onto the table in front of him.

"Then you'll have to lead us." I replied, standing across from Edmund.

"She's right, Peter. There's an army out there. They're ready to follow you." Edmund continued.

"I can't!" Peter exclaimed.

"Aslan believed you could." I responded. "And so do I."

"The witch's army is coming closer. What are your orders?" Oreius asked.

* * *

It was around noon when her army came. Edmund and I were ordered to go on top of the cliff with the archers and Mr. Beaver. Peter was at the front of the army on his unicorn with Oreius. There was a horn blaring in the distance and Edmund and I looked at each other as the White Witch's army stopped far away from ours. They had far greater numbers, but that doesn't mean we can't win. Peter looked up at us and Edmund and I nodded at him. He turned back around and took out his sword and raised it high. The soldiers cheered and raised their weapons. The witch's army made some noises before charging towards us.

Edmund and I took out our swords from their sheaths and watched as the opposite soldiers ran towards ours. We kept still, waiting for the right moment to attack. Peter pointed towards the witch's army and Gryphon's flew over our head with boulders clutched in their talons. Once they were above them, the Gryphons dropped the boulders. On the other side, Harpy's took to the skies, battling our Gryphons. And on the ground, the White Witch's archers shot some of the them down.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Peter yelled and the army attacked.

Our army was running in a certain formation. We were at a point, with the cheetahs running in front, while the their army was running straight across. Time seemed to slow down as the two armies ran at each other. The cheetahs jumped on their opponent, either another animal or creature, and the armies collided together. It was hard to see from on top of the cliff, but it certainly wasn't hard to find out where the White Which was. She was in a giant silver chariot, pulled by polar bears. Once she started moving, I pointed with my sword towards the battle,

"Fire!" I yelled.

The centaur beside me shot a flaming arrow into the sky and it exploded. A phoenix flew out and made a wall of fire between our warriors, and their warriors. The White Witch's army stopped at the wall separating them from us, but our celebrating didn't last long. The witch used magic to make the fire disappear. It was like it wasn't there at all. Our army turned and started running towards the rocks.

"That's the signal. Come on!" Mr. Beaver yelled and we ran away from the edge of the cliff.

The archers were beside me and I raised my sword, waiting for the witch's soldiers to come closer before signalling them to shoot. I watched as Peter fell from his unicorn when it was shot in the leg by a dwarf. Oreius looked at us before turning around and seeing Peter. I saw the witch riding closer to Peter and Oreius look at the rhino that was next to him.

"Stop!" Peter yelled at them as they ran past him.

The rhino took out many people before falling and Oreius jumped over the animal, taking out a few goblins before he charged at a minotaur. He lodged two swords into its back before it fell. Oreius took out another sword and let out a battle cry as he ran towards the White Witch. He jumped over the polar bears, who tried to swipe at him, and tried to cut off her head. The witch bent backwards, avoiding the sword. Oreius landed on the ground and tried to hit her again, but he used her staff and turned him to stone.

"No." I whispered and Edmund squeezed my hand before letting go.


	11. Chapter 11

That's when we started losing. The White Witch got off her chariot and when our soldiers started to go after her, she turned them to stone. Our fauns were getting beaten to the ground.

Edmund and I joined the fight. I just got done stabbing an ogre when I heard Peter call my name and Edmund's.

"There's too many! Get out of here!" Peter yelled at us. "Get Lucy and Susan and get them home!"

I blocked an attack from boggle before slicing it's head off and Mr. Beaver grabbed my hand, "You heard him! Let's go!"

We got up onto the rocks and I watched Peter as he took on a minotaur and an ogre at once. I looked around and noticed the witch taking down a faun and centaur. I un-sheathed my sword,

"Peter said, 'Get out of here!'" Mr. Beaver said.

"Peter's not king yet!" I replied before running towards the witch.

I ran across the rock when I came across the dwarf that was on the witch's side. He was about to kill a faun before I knocked him off the rock and to the ground below. The White Witch raised her sword and staff and I jumped off the rock with a battle cry and tried to destroy it. She dodged and turned to me. She smiled and tried to stab me with her staff. I dodged it and I swung my sword onto it and the gem broke into pieces. Edmund appeared behind her and was about to stab her before she knocked me to the ground and used her sword and jabbed him in the stomach.

"Edmund!" Peter and I screamed.

Edmund grunted in pain and fell to the ground. She turned to me and I swung me sword at her, rage filling my body. She dodged easily and she continued fighting me. Peter got caught up with a minotaur while trying to get over to me. I eventually got her in the arm, but it didn't affect her at all. I heard a roar and we both looked over and at the top of the ledge was Aslan, and around him were more soldiers.

"Impossible." the White Witch whispered.

The first people I spotted was Mr. Tumnus, Susan, and Lucy. I smiled before continuing to fight the witch. There were many impossible things in this world.

"One," I whispered, "Trees can dance. Two, animals can talk. Three, there is a place called Narnia. Four, magic is real. Five, Aslan is alive. Six, I can kill the White Witch."

"What are you going on about?" The Witch asked before she knocked me to the ground.

"It's a theory!" I yelled before she stabbed one of her swords into my arm and pinned it to the ground and I screamed in pain.

"Alice!" I heard Peter yell.

The White Witch raised her other sword and was about to bring it down on me when she looked up and her eyes widened and Aslan tackled her to the ground. Peter ran over and took the sword out of my arm and helped me stand up. The others ran past us as we watched Aslan kill the witch and turn to us.

"It is finished."

"Peter! Alice!" I heard Susan and Lucy yell before they ran over and hugged us.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked.

I looked around and noticed that I somehow fought away from Edmund. Peter and I look at each other before we ran towards where he was stabbed. When we got to the area, the dwarf from earlier was just about to kill him.

"Edmund!" Susan yelled before shooting an arrow into the dwarf's chest.

Edmund's breathing was shallow and we ran over to him, taking his helmet off of his head. Susan put his head onto her lap and we looked at Lucy who was taking out the fire flower liquid. She put one drop between his lips before pulling the bottle away. He wasn't breathing anymore. Tears blurred my vision before Edmund coughed and opened his eyes. Peter forced him to sit up and hug him.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter asked when he pulled back.

Edmund smiled and the four of us hugged him. He was looking at something, so we pulled back and turned to see what it was. Aslan blew on one of our warriors that was turned to stone and the stone disappeared and it breathed again. Lucy picked up her fire flower juice and smiled at the lion before standing up and running to the nearest injured soldier.

* * *

A few days later we dressed in royal clothing and there was a ceremony at Cair Paravel. We walked side by side next to Aslan as he led us to five thrones at the front of the room. On both sides, there were centaurs in armour, holding up swords for us to walk under. Once we got to the steps, we slowly walked up the steps and in front of our throne. We turned around to face the audience.

"To the glistening northeastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. To the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent. And to the strong wind of the east, I give you Queen Alice the Imaginative." Aslan said as the beavers came up with crowns and Mr. Tumnus, who now had a dark blue scarf, placed them upon our heads. Lucy got a bronze crown, while I got a silver and Susan got a gold one. And Edmund got a silver crown while Peter got a gold crown.

We sat on our thrones, "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Aslan turned to the audience and everyone at once spoke, "All hail King Peter, all hail King Edmund, all hail Queen Susan, all hail Queen Alice, all hail Queen Lucy."

After everyone cheered we got up to mingle around. Lucy and I walked over to the balcony and watched as Aslan walked on the beach, away from Cair Paravel.

"Don't worry." I heard Mr. Tumnus say from behind us, "We'll see him again."

"When?" Lucy asked.

"In time." He answered and he walked between us. "One day he'll be here and the next he won't. But you musn't press him. After all he's not a tame lion."

"No... but he is good." I replied.

Mr. Tumnus smiled at me before looking at Lucy, "Here." He pulled out her handkerchief, "You need it more than I do."

Lucy hesitantly grabbed it from his hand and Mr. Tumnus held both of our hands. We looked back at the beach and Aslan was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ten Years Later**

The five of us were on our horses, riding through the forest of Narnia, trying to catch the magical White Stag. For the last ten years it has been peaceful. No one tried to wage a war against Narnia, and we all lived together in peace. My siblings and I lived in the castle. And for the last ten years, we haven't seen any sign of Aslan at all. I missed him terribly. I got to read my Alice in Wonderland book that Santa, or Father Christmas, gave me, actually, I read it several times. The children loved hearing me read it to them. I stopped my horse when I realized Edmund was not behind me.

"Come on, Ed." Susan said as we went back for him.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund replied.

"Well, we'll all catch it at this rate." Susan responded.

"What did he say again, Alice?" Lucy questioned,

"You girls wait in the castle, I'll get the stag myself." I answered.

"What's this?" Peter questioned, getting off his horse and walking over to a lamp post covered in vines.

The rest of us got off our horses and looked at it, "It seems familiar."

"As if from a dream." I said, "Or a dream of a dream." I looked around, "Spare 'Oom."

I ran off in certain direction, "Alice! She's always doing this." I walked through trees with my siblings behind me and I saw some fur coats.

"These aren't branches." Peter said.

"They're coats." Lucy whispered.

We were pushed together and I was forced forwards and pushed through the doors of the wardrobe and landed on the floor, and the others fell beside me. I looked at my clothes and noticed they were the same ones from when I went through that wardrobe. No time has passed at all while we were gone for ten years!

The door opened and the Professor came into the room and smiled at us, "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter answered.

The Professor tossed Peter the cricket ball that Edmund hit through the window, "Try me."

Later that night I snuck out of the room and went back into the spare room and stared at the wardrobe. I opened the door and went inside, trying to see if I can go back to Narnia. I sighed when I was met with the back of the wardrobe and walked back out.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way. You see... I've already tried." the Professor said.

"Will we ever go back?" I asked.

"Oh, I expect so. But it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it. All the same... best to keep your eyes open." He told me with a smile.

**The End... for now**


End file.
